Beyblade 5D Episode 8-The Bird of Paradise, Apus
Everyone was strolling to the park, eager for 98 and Randi's battle. "Change of plans." Zane said. "Randi and Jacob are battling." "EASY WIN!" Tempo blurted. He covered his hand with his mouth as Jacob looked sternly at him. "The only problem is, I don't see a stadium in sight!" "Hey, look." Randi said. He pointed and there was a stadium, and some people were already battling! They ran over to watch. "YOU CAN DO IT!" One blader was shouting. The other seemed to be extremely calm. "This is easy!" The other one shouted. Suddenly, one bey was starting to glow. It then flung the other bey out of the arena! "AHHH! RA!" The first one shouted. "....King?! ¿Cómo ha sido?" Lukus asked, excitedly. The first one turned toward Lukus. He smiled. "¡Lukus! ¡El tiempo largo, ningún considera!" He said. but his face was pale. Lukus knew why; King was embarrassed because he had lost very quickly to a blader he didn't even know. "I'm part Spanish." Lukus clarified to the others, who had strange looks on their faces. "Well, anyways, can we get this started? I wanna BEAT someone already!" Randi shouted. "Randi....about your bey...that bey isn't Mystico Kynite. "Say what now?" Randi asked. "That bey is Flash Kynite. Mystico Kynite will appear to you soon, though. Now, let's get this battle on the road!" Zane said. Randi rushed to the arena, ready to battle. King and the other blader looked on. "You ready to lose?" Randi taunted. "Don't think I am all weak!" Jacob replied. "3!" "2!" "1!" "LET IT...RIP!!" Both beys had a great launch, and Falcon started charging immediately at Kynite. "I have a trick up my sleeve. You haven't seen the beast of Kynite yet, have you?" "No..." "Well then, watch and learn." Suddenly, a huge sun appeared out of Randi's bey. It had 15 arms! "THAT'S ATEN!" King pointed out. Aten suddenly raised all of his arms and scorching heat blazed on Falcon! "Falcon, soar!" Falcon soon escaped the heat. He then dashed at Aten, but Aten used one of his arms to block Falcon and throw him off. "WE AREN'T DONE YET! FALCON, AIR SLASH!" Falcon suddely stopped Aten's heat! "KYNITE! FIRE REIGN!" Suddenly, a huge fire blast appeared all over the arena! It struck on Falcon, while naturally, Kynite was unharmed. Jacob covered his face. The figure that beat King suddenly got out his launcher and launched at the beys, but King stopped him. He launched Ra and it interfered. Randi still was focusing on the battle. Suddenly, Randi had an orange-yellow aura surrounding him and his eyes turned bright yellow. He then raised his right arm, and then a lightning bolt struck him! He was unharmed. The lightning was then formed into a ball, and Randi sent it toward Kynite. "This is the end." He said calmly. When the lightning reached Kynite, Aten made all of his arms form in one line. Aten had a scepter in each hand. The lightning passed through each hole of the scepter, magnifying the power even more. It eventually reached the last hand and Falcon was blown away by a huge explosion!!! Falcon seemed to change by the explosion in shape, parts, everything! "WHAT?!" Jacob cried. Randi looked on, calm. Suddenly, Jacob's bey started charging again and again at Aten. Aten did the same method, but the bey did a return-to-sender letter, and Aten bit the dust! Jacob's bey no longer soared. It did sneak attacks from the ground! Randi focused his aura, and sent it toward Kynite. There was a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Kynite was reformed! "THAT I think is Mystico Kynite." Randi said happily. "Jacob's bey...it's Crossfire Ninja!" Zane exclaimed. "It's changed too!" "Want some pie?" FastBlade randomly asked. Gingka and 98 shoved each other to try to get to the pie. They ran as fast as they could, and Gingka eventually got it. "Sucker!" Gingka laughed. 98 had a very angry look on his face. "ENOUGH!!" The still unidentified figure shouted. He launched his bey before anyone else could, and started attacking Kynite. "You have no luck facing me, any of you! I am Recon, the blader sent by X." "X..?" Tempo asked. "Scientist X. He works at 0 Labs." "You're from Zirou's little fan club!" Randi accused. "My my...you certainly know your people." Recon said. "I had the power of the Nebulos, so he trained me to fight as hard as I could. With my brothers and I, we are unstoppable. My bey, Shooting Star Apus, is the Bird of Para-" "Whatever." FastBlade said, feasting on some pie. Recon continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "My bey is Shooting Star Apus, the Bird of Paradise. Now, I won't waste my time." "You're not wasting your time. You're just wasting your confidence." Randi replied coldly. Randi did the same lightning technique as before, and immediately knocked Apus out of the arena. "Not so tough now, are ya?" Randi taunted. Recon got his bey and ran off. "Well. Randi just made that blader a laughing stock." Zane commented. "But I don't think we've seen the last of him..." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fanon Story Chapters